Aftermath of Miracle Queen
by Stormgate
Summary: After Miracle Queen and Heart Hunter, everybody has some things to adjust to. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MIRACLE QUEEN, Minor spoilers for Heart Hunter edit: Aftermath was too common of a name
1. Marinette

**A/N: Major spoilers for Heart Hunter and Miracle Queen.**

Marinette lay in bed, the blankets curled up around her.

Yesterday, everything was...well, not quite simple, but understandable. She liked Adrien, the Guardian was an old man who moved around a lot, and Chloe was...better?

Now, that had changed. Adrien apparently had a girlfriend in Kagami, Luka was...yeah. That was something that needed a good couple hours to process.

The Guardian...was her. She had an egg-shaped box with a ladybug pattern on it in her chaise, under various fabric and works in progress, that contained about a dozen Miraculous, maybe a few more. She was responsible for those powers, and the innocent kwamis that accompanied them.

Chloe would never again get a Miraculous, Marinette decided. Strangely, Marinette was disappointed. She seemed to be doing better, but if you ally yourself to Hawkmoth, it gets a lot harder to prove yourself.

Marinette sighed, eventually drifting off to sleep as the newest Guardian of the Miraculous.

That's not to say that she slept well.

**A/N This is designed as a one-shot about the consequences of Heart Hunter and Miracle Queen on Marinette. I have some ideas of what to do for other characters, but I wanted to see what the reaction was to this.**

**Please review, especially if you want this sort of thing for other characters. **


	2. Adrien

Adrien didn't expect that he'd be able to get much sleep tonight. As he glanced at the pillow next to him, he noticed a certain kwami was having no such problems.

He sighed to himself. As annoying as Plagg was, it _was _nice to have someone to talk to about big things.

Big things like what was happening between him and Kagami. He wasn't quite ready for a relationship like she was, but she seemed to be alright with that. The whole thing with Ladybug taking her during Heart Hunter was odd. As was the crying under the Seine. For that matter, so was the conversation with Andre about which ice cream to choose. It was just ice cream, wasn't it?

To be honest, he was worried about Ladybug. She had never broken down like that before, and then Master Fu made her the Guardian on top of that. He'd have to talk with her about it next time they were on patrol.

Then there was that thing with Chloe. Adrien didn't think anybody had ever _wanted_ to be akumatized before. It showed a side to her that he'd never seen before. A side that didn't want to know Chloe Bourgeois anymore.

Adrien rolled over, trying to sleep. He'd have to see if it was just an off day for her, or if that was who she really was.

Meanwhile, in a part of the mansion Adrien had never been in nor knew existed, ancient spells were being used for the first time in centuries.

**A/N I know Lila chose to be akumatized, but nobody knows that except for Lila and Hawkmoth.**** Please like and review! Especially if you disagree with the aftermath of these characters. **


	3. Hawkmoth

Gabriel Agreste stood in his observation room (NOT his lair, he had several long conversations with Nathalie on the subject), and, strangely, he was untransformed. He could even feel several sources of negative emotion that would make _excellent _akumas, but they could wait. There would always be someone to akumatize, someone who was having a bad day who would give _anything _to make it better.

No, he had more important matters to attend to at the moment. It was hard to think his current task was important, as he was drawing on the floor in candle wax, but it was.

As he finished the design, he stepped back to look at his handiwork. In the late afternoon light, he could see the characteristic pattern that was unique to the Miraculous. The strange symbol on the Akumatized Amok he had named Feast, and, until recently, on the Miraculous box.

He grimaced at that. Losing the Miraculouses was a loss, but he didn't need them, not really. His circle of trust was small for a reason. Not many people would agree to help destroy the Golden Duo of Paris, and of those, fewer were loyal enough to trust with a miraculous, at least full-time. Never mind the fact that, since the Heroes had been revealed by his Akuma, he had the _infuriating _misfortune of being unable to remember who had one. Oh well, he thought as he pulled out the damaged Peafowl Miraculous. That was at worst a setback.

He placed the broken brooch in the center of the circle. The circle began glowing a soft, dark blue, and Duusu, the small kwami of the Peafowl, emerged unbidden. The usually energetic kwami silently remained in the middle of the circle, understanding the importance of what was happening.

Good. On to the next step. Hawkmoth--for this was something Gabriel would never do--grabbed the small gong retrieved from the Guardian, and, chanting in an unfamiliar language, began rhythmically tapping the gong.

Slowly, the glow from the circle began glowing brighter, starting from the middle and spreading outwards, like water through cracks in pavement. Soon, the room was well illuminated from the magic circle, outshining the daylight outside. Dimly, Hawkmoth noticed that Duusuu was chanting as well.

And Hawkmoth continued.

After several minutes, the glowing wax ignited with blue fire matching the Miraculous. As the chanting continued, the fire began flowing into the miraculous, like a whirlpool of fire. Slowly, the fire faded, the circle of wax depleted.

As the spell ended, the room faded back to the soft glow of the daytime sun. Slowly, he picked up the Miraculous, Duusu having returned to the magic accessory. It appeared to be fully restored.

"It's done. As good as new."

His heart skipped a beat. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't need the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses to bring back his wife.

Maybe he just needed this one.

* * *

**I gotta say, this is the chapter I'm least certain about. I knew when I started I wanted to do the magic ritual to repair the Miraculous. But, seeing as we've only seen one spell (for more details, see Princess Fragrance), I had to improvise.** **I'm probably going to do Chloe's chapter next, and then stop, unless there are any other characters that anyone wants to see.**

**And with the memory loss, I _really_ don't like the concept of having to find all new Miraculous holders. This feels better to me.**

**Please review, it means a lot to me. **


	4. Chloe

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me (I've said it before, I'll say it again.) In response to one of the reviews, I base these one-shots on what I think the characters would think, not necessarily on what I think actually happens. For instance, I have no idea whether or not a repaired Peacock Miraculous would fully revive Mrs. Agreste, but it seems like the sort of thing Gabriel would believe, or at least hope for.**

**Also, warning for _extremely _minor language. I don't like to write swearing.**

**And obligatory disclaimer, I own no part of Miraculous, just these one-shots. **

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

_The greatest truths are often revealed in darkness._

The words popped into Chloe's mind as she quietly sobbed into her sheets.

She didn't know where the words came from, whether from some line in a soap opera or movie, something she barely remembered from school, or maybe there was a tiny philosopher living in her head that worked at night.

Either way, she agreed with it.

The day had started off well enough. It was her parents' anniversary, and there was a party with _Adrikins_ and everything!

Then, _of course_, they got akumatized because of a gift and some comments made by Gabriel "the Tablet" Agreste.

Ladybug refused to get her help, Hawkmoth showed up in person, blah blah blah, she'd already shouted Sabrina's ear off complaining about it.

But...now, she couldn't sleep. She wasn't haunted by the akuma, heck, anyone who had seen her parents in the same room could have seen _that _coming a kilometer away _at least_. She wasn't even upset with Ladybug for not choosing her anymore.

She was upset with Chloe Bourgeois.

Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the look of..._disappointment_ on Pollen's face as she was sucked into the Miraculous. When she opened them, her harsh words to the kwami echoed in her ears.

She had treated Pollen, the closest thing to a real friend she had ever had, like a servant--no, a _slave._ She had accepted the akuma from Hawkmoth without even blinking.

And she _remembered everything._

If she was being honest, she was something of an expert on being akumatized. With Antibug and Queen Wasp, she...blacked out, and when she awoke, the emotions that had triggered the akuma were gone, drained by the same power that made her a villain in the first place.

But this, this was different. After she was de-akumatized, the emotions had remained present. And, after she had stopped to realize the situation, she _remembered being Miracle Queen_.

She remembered sending out her swarm, and summoning the heroes. She remembered them getting their Miraculous, but not who they were. That was odd. She _definitely _remembered trying to put on all the Miraculous, and Ladybug becoming the new Guardian, whatever the heck that means.

Apparently, it means a new box.

But none of that changed the reality of the fact that Ladybug was _right_. She shouldn't have gotten the Miraculous then, maybe not ever. Heck, the entire reason she had one in the first place was because Ladybug dropped it on the Eiffel Tower.

It was a mistake to begin with. Ladybug knew it, Paris knew it, and now, Chloe knew it.

She wasn't a _nice _person, really. The bitter realization sunk in. She thought Adrien had been too _harsh_ with her a while back, with the whole party. Then, Despair Bear had attacked, and the whole lesson had...slipped her mind.

But really, it was true. She didn't see Sabrina as a friend, she was just being used. Everyone else, she either treated like a servant, or tormented because she felt like it. As she thought about it, _a lot _of people had become akumatized because of something she said or did.

And, at the end of the day, it didn't make a difference, not really. She didn't have memories she wanted to remember, a board of photos of her and friends doing fun things _together_.

_I want __that_. Her heart agreed with the silent wish. But it was impossible, right?

Maybe...maybe it wasn't. Marinette had helped everyone in their class, from what she heard, from helping Ivan confess to Mylene to babysitting for Alya.

Maybe...maybe Marinette could help _her _now.

Finally, Chloe managed to drift to sleep, the desperate hope that she could find friends enough to let her rest.

* * *

**Quite honestly, this one was tricky. Despite myself, I believe in redemption for Chloe, but I also think that it will be hard for her. I saw a request for her to get in trouble for her actions, but I thought a late-night self-realization would be more painful.**

**As far as other one-shots, I might do a combined Kagami/Luka chapter, simply because the tone would be similar enough to make it work. I probably won't do the Backup Miraculous holders, simply because I see no reason for them to remember that anything ever happened (remember, they were teleported home at the end of the episode), but I might be able to do one for Nathalie.**

**Anyway, what do you think? Please let me know about this, I'm nervous about this one.**


	5. The Miracle Box

**SO. I'm well aware that most people wanted a chapter about Kagami and Luka, but I'm waiting for that one. As good as subtitles are, they have such interesting roles in the finale that I'm waiting for the English version before I write that chapter. In the meantime, I figured I would write a chapter about the kwamis, those arguably most affected by the change of Guardians.**

* * *

Wayzz surveyed the circle, noting with pleasure as Plagg and Tikki phased into their little world. Dusuu and Nooroo doubtlessly would have wanted to be here as well, but the spell would work regardless.

The kwamis were quiet, mourning the death of the Guardian. Yes, the man known as Fu was alive and well, and the new Guardian doubtlessly provided well for him, but the man they knew as Master, who knew their names, their powers, their personalities, their favorite foods, was gone. Irrevocably, irretrievably gone. So, as was their custom, the kwamis mourned as if the Guardian had died, for, as far as they were concerned, it was true.

They began singing, most in a chorus of lows and medium tones while Wayzz, being the kwami that knew him best, sung the man's life.

Wayzz spoke of his being chosen as a Guardian at a young age, and his joy at the honor. He described Fu's awe at meeting the kwamis, the simple joy only a child can truly be said to possess.

Wayzz then spoke of Fu's greatest failure, in creating the Miraculous-consuming Amok and witnessing the destruction of his home.

Then came the decades, over a century of running, hiding, and evading those who would misuse the Miraculous. Of how, trapped in occupied France during what the humans called World War Two, Fu carefully chose a few noble men and women to wield the Miraculous, to protect the people and fight the occupation of France from the inside.

Many other noble exploits were mentioned, recounting the legend of the being known as the Jade Turtle, as Wayzz himself enabled Fu to rescue those in danger.

Then came the War of Hawkmoth, and the song took a more somber, more reverent tone. Of how Fu had entrusted the most powerful Miraculouses to a young man and woman who had wielded them with valor. Yes, that was the story of those who wielded them, but that story would be incomplete without the man who believed in them.

After recounting the destruction of Feast, Wayzz described the process of the training of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the woman known to her home as Ladybug, and how Fu made his great sacrifice to save the kwamis.

As the song finished, a golden orb sat in the middle of the circle, the deep yellow color tinted by blue, green, orange, and many other colors, as the memories of all the kwamis were combined to make the Memory Orb.

Then, Wayzz went forward, touching the precious sphere. "Let this Story be told, and never be forgotten."

The orb flew up, joining several others along the borders of their world.

There, the story would begin to drift into the minds of men, told again and over, with different names, different places as the backdrop, different powers, and different times. This would eventually become a great Story, such as the one known as The Hero's Journey, who was the one to first create the Miraculouses and found the temple in the town of his birth.

With that, the kwamis returned to their normal activities, Plagg and Tikki leaving for their Chosens. As they left, they were content that the man they knew as Wang Fu would be remembered, even if he didn't.


	6. Luka

Luka sat on his bed, thoughtfully strumming Marinette's heartsong. Despite everything, it didn't match the sweet girl he saw with her friends. He was of the opinion that it presented her more as a warrior.

And why shouldn't it, after all. Juleka--well, more accurately Rose, through the many times she came over--talked a lot about how she stood up against Chloe, _especially _about how Marinette had fought to get Juleka a decent photo in the class picture. Luka smiled. After so many years of being 'jinxed' from pictures, Juleka had begun to show an interest in modeling, with only Marinette to explain for that.

He wasn't oblivious, he knew that Marinette liked Adrien Agreste, and he respected that.

But...she had trusted him today with her weakness, and allowed him to comfort her. And he wasn't blind to the fact that Adrien was eating ice cream with another girl.

Maybe Adrien still held her heart. But maybe he still has a chance.

* * *

**I decided to do Luka on his own, since Kagami didn't exactly give me much to work with (that doesn't mean that it won't happen, though). While I don't ship Lukanette, I'm pretty sure that Luka does, so I wrote from that perspective.** **Also, I see no reason to think that he would know anything about Miracle Queen, since the ladybugs teleported everyone who was there. **


	7. Kagami

Kagami went through her nighttime drills, letting the stress of the day bleed out into seamless fencing moves and poses, all made against an unfortunate dummy with a rubber-tipped foil.

She didn't allow herself much time to think, but she let this be her time to think.

Things seemed to be going well with Adrien. He had shown great pleasure in doing things with her, from the ball pit fight to the ice cream later.

Perhaps she should have felt guilty about the lie she told Adrien. After all, Heart Hunter _was _attacking people in love. And anyone could see how compatible she and Adrien were, right?

Of course they were. Kagami had read several articles about what makes a good relationships, and they all agreed that similar interests were crucial. They were the best fencers in their age group, they were in similar economic brackets, their parents wanted them to interact, and they got along well.

So, perhaps she was a bit more aggressive than he was comfortable with, trying to kiss him. Obviously, she would have to back off a bit, wait for him to get on the same page as her, but she was sure that love would come through.

After all, wasn't this love? When around hin, he tended to fill her with pleasant affection, similar but different from when she was around Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Perhaps it wasn't as...intense as she had read about it being described, but Kagami herself tended to not be as emotional as she often observed others being, so perhaps that was just how she felt love.

As she finished her drills and headed off to shower before retiring for the night, she couldn't help but wish it _was _as intense as she had sometimes heard it described as.

Maybe, she allowed herself to think, then it would help her fill the loneliness she had started noticing more and more.

* * *

**I'll be honest, this one was tough. We don't see much of Kagami, so I felt odd trying to get into her mindset. However, I think I did well. Going by her comments during the finale, I don't think Kagami genuinely loves Adrien, but she thinks that she does. Please let me know what you think.**

**Also, I believe that this is the end of the fanfiction, unless someone can give me a POV character that would have their world majorly changed by the finale, that I think would be interesting to write.****In any case, thanks for reading this, the responses I've gotten have been good overall, and I thank you all for the support. **


End file.
